1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel capable of controlling a viewing angle and a liquid crystal display device having the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a thin display device that includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device includes two polarizers and a backlight unit that supplies light.
In recent, a liquid crystal display device has been developed to perform various functions according to user requirements. Particularly, demands for liquid crystal display devices have steadily grown in various fields, such as information sharing, information protection, in accordance with the kind of information to be displayed.
The liquid crystal display device, which is developed in consideration of the multiple uses, controls its viewing angle in accordance with the kind of information. For instance, the liquid crystal display device narrows the viewing angle to shield data from on-lookers in case that the information is required to be protected from unauthorized viewers, and widens the viewing angle to show the data to the viewers in case that the information is required to be shared.